I Would be this Boyfriend
by Kaila Kim
Summary: Six couples, six stories, twelve friends, twelve intertwined destinies. Six relationships and twelve troubled minds. A single message from an unknown person. Could this straighten things up?
1. Prologue

..

The night was silent, the neighborhood asleep. The leaves were swaying enthusiastically with the wind. At six different locations in the sleeping city, six girls in their night robes stared out into the starry night sky – thinking things over, wishing for a miracle.

Gasps of awe and wonder rushed out of their mouths when a shooting star cut through the night sky. Closing their eyes intently, putting their hands together, they uttered the desires of their heart. Satisfied, all six went to their beds – anticipating tomorrow. And as they closed their eyes, they were able to sleep with a smile in their hearts.

..

_1 New Message_

At that night, something has started. A message was sent to every man in the little island; a message from someone unknown – from someone hoping to reach into a man's heart and let it open its ear to a woman's wishes.

In the morning all the men would wake and read the message. Some would ignore it, some would take heed. But six particular men would ignore the message only to realize that they should've done otherwise.

..

_This is Cupid speaking. I have heard the pleas of women so this message I sent to you.__  
Take heed of this message as it is a fair warning.  
Ignore it and you'll regret it._

_Love more, gents._

**I WOULD BE THIS BOYFRIEND**  
(Click to download attachment)

**.. prologue end ..**

This is the prologue. Yep. I got the plot from a note my best friend gave me. Hope you liked the prologue, though. And I sure do hope you'd enjoy the next chapters. Yep. Another attempt at a multi-chaptered fic. I'll try not to make it too crappy.

Oh yeah. I got the idea from the movie Valentine's Day. I had fun watching how connected their lives were. ;)

Corrections? ;)


	2. Negligence

_**Negligence**_

..

At two distinct points in the island, two souls are conversing – arguing, actually. On the promised date, on the promised time, the guy had to cancel the meeting as he had other arrangements.

He tries reason, she rejects reason.

..

"Again?"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I had a lot of things in my mind and I," He paused, knowing full well his reasons won't work, "I'm sorry I forgot. I really am sorry."

There was silence on the other line but was quickly followed by a sigh. "But, why? Why now? Can't you do something about this? Can't you cancel your trip?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. You know I can't. And I know you won't accept any reason of mine. I understand that and I know it's my fault but I promise I'll make it up to you." He said, hopeful she would give in.

"You said that the last time." His stomach lurched at the tone of her voice. This was it; she wasn't going to listen to him anymore.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have to go."

A moment of silence and then the line went dead.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into the mouth piece, hoping that somehow, the message got to her.

..

"Ruka."

_Darn this. _Clutching her phone tight, she fought against the hot feeling in her eyes. She sniffed once, twice then stood up. Sitting on the bench for nearly half an hour has taught her something – taught her when to stop. _Isn't this enough of a wakeup call?_

"And here I thought that falling star could help me."

Disappointed and frustrated, she walked away from the bench – walked away from her heartache. She reached the gate and stopped. She looked right, looked left, hoping that he was only playing a joke – that he would appear any moment and surprise her with his hug and roses. But he wasn't there and this only made her even more enraged. She stepped out of the gate, vowing to never return to this horrid place. And as she ventured the crowded streets, a tear escaped and fell on her cheeks.

Back in the zoo, the authorities were searching – searching for the owner of the box wrapped in blue, a supposedly anniversary present.

"Ruka Nogi, this is the last straw."

..

"I'm in trouble."

"Yes, you are."

"Thanks."

In someplace unknown, someplace remote, two best friends fixed their equipment, ready for the adventure that awaits them.

"I know, I know. You don't have to say it. I know, Koko."

"Dude, you shouldn't have forgotten."

"Well, I can't do anything about it, can I? I forgot our date was on the same day as our annual trip. Knowing you, you probably would have done something drastic if I bailed out on you so I did the next best thing. I called her and canceled and now she's mad at me. I blame you, man. I blame you." He finished with a grunt.

"Dude, first, breathe," The best friend said before tossing to him a duffel bag full of clothes and other necessities, "Second, it wasn't my fault you forgot. And third, chill! It's not like she's gonna flip and break up with you. She didn't flip last time, now did she? Take it easy, my brother. She'll understand."

"She didn't. But this time," He said, worry slowly eating his insides, "This time, I was supposed to make it up for last time. She isn't patient, you know that."

"You'll fix this somehow," His best friend said while giving him a pat on the back, "Don't worry. I bet when we come back, she'll be waiting for you – all smiles like always." _All smiles and claws, like always._

"I hope so." He replied, uncertain. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Dude, wipe that look off your face. You're eighteen and not twenty-three."

"You're right," He replied, trying to feel optimistic. _She'd understand. I know she will…will she? _He fixed their bags and climbed into the driver seat, "Well, what're you waiting for?"

"That's my man."

The roar of the engine echoed around the surrounding area. But it was quickly drowned by laughter as the two of them discussed the unknown world in front of them. Carefree, that was what Ruka Nogi felt. But little did he know that what awaits for him back at home would be an empty apartment and a broken picture frame sitting idly in the trash can.

..

In the dark corner of the room, his computer sat still. Its fan was spinning, the processor processing, and the monitor on – showing the world that the message from Cupid was left unread in the "trash".

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Beep._

_Hey, this is Ruka. I'm sorry but I'm not here right now. Just leave your message after the beep. Beep._

"Ruka, it's me. Funny, even your machine says sorry." She sounded tired, stressed, and her voice was strained. There was a brief silence before she continued, sounding cold and uncaring. "Ruka, I've had enough. We're through and I'm leaving. Don't look for me; it's all I ask of you. Bye."

_Beep._

..

I got four letters for me: S-U-C-K.

Anyhoo, I'm sorry for the late update. I went on a trip to Davao with our WHOLE family. We had fun and I didn't want to ruin my vacation by typing and stressing about updating so I put all of these in the back of my mind. Sorry for that. :(

Corrections, suggestions, violent reactions are always welcome. :)


	3. Arrogance

_**Arrogance**_

..

In mere minutes, a small room in the suburbs was about to witness a breakup. For the occupants of the room have had enough of each other and wanted to live a life with no strings attached.

A relationship already standing precariously on the edge, what has destiny planned for their futures?

..

The room was cramped, hot, and messy – a typical boy's room on a typical summer's noon. What made it not-so-typical are the two persons inside the room. One was sitting on the bed while the other was leaning on the wall, staring out of the window.

Deafening silence. Both seemed reluctant to open a conversation.

Seconds ticked by and still no improvement; both on the brink of exploding because of the short patience but both too proud to make the first move.

A minute later, the girl spoke up.

"Let's break up." Her face showed no emotion as she stared blindly at the door. Her voice held not a single hint of regret or pain.

Silence answered the proposal. The boy didn't wince nor furrow his brows. He maintained his composure and waited for more.

"I'm leaving." Said she. And she stood up, dusted off the invisible specs on her dress, opened the door, spared the boy one last glance, and closed the door – ultimately ending their relationship; leaving him behind with his wounded ego.

"...like I care."

Frustrated, he sat down in front of his computer. A notification popped up.

_1 New Message_ it said. Without anything to do, he opened the said email.

_This is Cupid speaking. I have heard the pleas of women so this message I sent to you._

_Take heed of this message as it is a fair warning._

_Ignore it and you'll regret it._

_Love more, gents._

**I WOULD BE THIS BOYFRIEND**

(Click to download attachment)

"Piss off." And without further ado, he moved the cursor to the little button at the top.

_Do you want to delete this message?_

"Hell yeah." And clicked the _Yes _button.

"Damn this." He gave the keyboard one good slam, sending the keys flying to the walls. Unsatisfied, he turned to the speakers and ruthlessly pulled out the cables.

Fuming, he looked at the mess he created. Exhausted, he resorted to collapsing on the bed. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them, only to be greeted by the dull color of his room's ceiling. A few moments of silence and his breathing went back to normal.

"I can't believe I let a girl do this to me." He stood up, took a shower, put on a fresh shirt, took his wallet, and went out. Destination: the computer store.

…

Five letters: S-H-O-R-T

This is the SHORTEST update I have ever had! O: It's less than five hundred words! Whoa. O:

So yeah. Late update. People should really expect late updates from me. Meh. The Real World DEMANDS my utmost attention. And yeah, I'm living in it so…

Corrections, suggestions, violent reactions, and the like.. drop them when you feel like it. :)


End file.
